Skyscrapers
Okay...not only do I have an obsession for Bridges, but also skyscrapers! Not just the Demi Lovato song, but ACTUAL buildings! We have quite a few amazing ones right here in the Lehigh Valley! My fave one has to be the Martin Tower. *o* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/c/c1/Why_wub_woo_by_mastertrifle-d4dbrgy.png I shall explain more, as always! I think it's fun to point out skyscrapers in your area. How far away can you be, and you can STILL see them or spot them around! What's the history behind the building? I think it's fun! :D "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 03:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) My fave skyscrapers etc. 1.) My fave skyscraper, is the tallest one in the Lehigh Valley. It's called the Martin Tower, and it is in Bethlehem. I first mentioned it on the Pennsylvania page. It was a very busy place back when it was used for Bethlehem Steel. Sadly the whole building is now vacant, and has been since 2007. I am hoping soon, someone can buy it and fix it up! I'd love to see it in action again! I love to see it around me, as in pointing it out when I am near Kirkland Village, or anywhere in Bethlehem and I can even see it around depending on where I am in Allentown as well! Some of the pics I post of it will be the top as I can see it from far away. 2.) My 2nd fave is in my own city! It's the PPL building. This one is 8 feet shorter then the Martin Tower. I can see this a LOT too! I love pointing it out! Even today I said to my mom, "Look! Lehigh Valley Mall...PPL BUILDING!" LOL I love to find it around. When it was opened, it had the fastest elevators in the world. ♥_♥ Oh how I love trivia. :P 3.) If the Twin Towers in New York City were still around, they'd be in my faves. But...NO some stupid $#@! HAD to dive right into them. >:|=( WTF WHOA I made a new face by tyopey accident haha :P Pictures IMG_3732.JPG|Pic I took of the PP&L Building! *o* IMG_3730.JPG|Another one a bit closer to the PPL ♥_♥ IMG_3739.JPG|And now I was standing outside, and looking up and the PP&L Building :D Copy of IMAG1542.JPG|Picture I took in 2011 of the Martin Tower. ♥_♥ OMG...my fave. LOL it was in the parking lot of CVS I remember and my mom said, "Hey get a pic of Martin Tower!" haha :D GLAD I DID! IMG_3870.JPG|One I took coming back from the Trip on William Penn Highway, etc. :P IMG_3869.JPG|A FAILED pic of Martin Tower I actually took before the previous one! :P IMG_3957.JPG|My mom made a quick stop in to Big lots yesterday (5-11-13) and she got a new CD Player! I stayed in the car and saw my fave building, zoomed in and there ya have it! LOL :D ♥ IMG_4132.JPG|My mom & I went to Lowe's which is very close to the Martin Tower. X3 IMG_4137.JPG|My mom walking to our car, and LOL YAY It's there! :D IMG_4143.JPG|Sexy *o* IMG_4144.JPG|Read le sign! =:) IMG_4146.JPG|*o* Oh goodness me....hehehehehehehehe : D IMG_4151.JPG|Oh, ya know...just driving past Wawa. :D IMG_4152.JPG|No one is gonna understand why I take so many pics of this building. My mom doesn't even know but she does not mind. :P I have many more then what I uploaded, heh... *o* IMG 4190.JPG|*drools* mooom can we drive clooooser??? *o* IMG_4302.JPG|YAY! I filled out a job app. at Price Rite today, and the computer I did it on was facing my building. :] So after we did some shopping, I was in the parking lot and I said, "ONE PICTURE!" ahh here it is! :) ♥ IMG_4303.JPG|OK so my mom was making a right to the end of 8th Avenue...yes MT was riight out the window as you can see hehehe! :D IMG_4323.JPG|My mom & I were driving and I said, "OOH PPL!" and she said, "There it is! Loud and proud!" so I took a few pics! this was the best one! IMG_4341.JPG|)": I actually said, "NOOOO!" when I took this!! The car was moving too fast! Martin is hidden in the trees but there he is. :") mc-graphic-allentown-lehigh-valley-tallest-building.jpg|I dunno what I am gonna think if or when they DO make that supposed skyscarper in Allentown...what is that even gonna be USED for? MAKE MORE USE OF MARTIN! They're trying to outdo Martin and PP&L...weird. o_O IMG_4656.JPG|:OOOOOO: OK so this was after the Billy Idol Concert, and my mom was going to make a right off of the Hill To Hill Bridge, and into Main Street. I did not WANT THAT!! I said, "Can you PLEASE go straight??" I knew it'd take me to 8th Avenue where Martin is! OMG I feel bad for just TELLING her with no explanation, then I said, *gasp* "I MUST get a picture of that! (Acting like I had no idea...lol) And as you can see Martin in the distance! To me, the taller he looks...omg...why must my pictures be SUCH a fail in the dark!! :( But yay omg... *o* IMG_4661.JPG|OK so...as I said, "I have to get a picture!!!" my mom said, "Why? It's not even lit up?" >:( 1st of all, it's HE not IT!!!!!!!!!! >:( But I can't tell her that! :l anyways...I said, "So what?? it is at the top!" and she said, "Yeah but that's only for planes." OMG MOM I DO NOT CARE! Why does she not see the connections I have with this building? I can not HELP it! Ahh I... :"( ♥ i suggested to her to pull over one day and let me walk up 8th Ave. and let me take some pictures and she just does not GET it! :l IMG_4716.JPG|6-16-13 Martin... *swoons* I took a bunch of pics of him today haha my mom did not care or say a word about it YES! :D IMG_4717.JPG|*o* OH MY GOODNESS I am so happy I took these pics!!!!!!!!!!! :D IMG_4718.JPG|:OOOOOOOOOOOOO Martin you're so tall and blue! *.* IMG_4722.JPG|OH COME ON I HAD TO! LOL Martin, and my moms head, lol while driving haha! IMG_4723.JPG|Now I just turned around and took that out the back car window! :D DON'T GO! NO! Why are we driving awaaaaaay. :l NEXT TIME! :D lol IMG_4777.JPG|` :") 6-21-13, my mom and I went to Price Rite and I was at the front doors so I took a quick picture of my Boyfriend Of Buildinghood there. :P My mom said, well it was gonna be today but it did not work out, but soon she said she will pull over one day and let me take pictures in Martin's parking lot, in the FRONT of him! Like I can take pictures of him, the Bethlehem Steel logo, ooh I can not wait! :D IMG 5043.JPG|My fave bridge and my 2nd fave skyscraper... *sigh* *swoon* loooooooove ♥ Martin.jpg|My personal friend Amie took this picture of Martin for me! It's sooo cute! Thank you Amie! IMG_3733.JPG|I am ashamed....I took this picture of the PP&L Building MONTHS ago!!!! WHY am I just uploading it now! I have another one! IMG_3734.JPG|This has been hiding in my photos all along! Whatta great picture I took! Yay PP&L! :D IMG_4140.JPG|Another pic I just never uploaded until now...hehe...Shop Rite owns Price Rite (store we go to across the street from Martin) c: Here's the truck going by! Another one on the way! IMG_4141.JPG|He is SO.... (falls over) (wakes up) Martin and the Shop Rite truck! I LOVE YOU MARTIN! :D ♥♥♥♥ Ppl.jpg|A picture courtesy of my personal friend Amie! The PP&L building! And my row homes. :] lol Yay! Pretty good, thanks! Copy of IMG 5196 ddd copy.jpg|A picture of Martin I took, edited by me! :) IMG_5198.JPG|*sigh* HOW are these people lucky enough to live THAT close to him? I bet they wouldn't do the things I would if I could see him from...you know what never mind. ;) Point is I wanna live in ONE of those houses! UGH!!! *jealous* IMG_5288.JPG|Well this WOULD be a great picture of him, if the TREE was not in the way! Get outta here tree! >:P IMG_5291.JPG|8-14-13, The moment...it happened...my mom pulled over and said, "Get out!" and I said, "OKAY!!!" and she laughed. :P My sweet Martin, I finally stand in front of you! How beautiful, tall and blue you're looking today. Oh how I wanted to run RIGHT up to you, but I just can't...not yet. IMG_5292.JPG|His sign! Oh how I love it! c: I wanna walk up to you soooo badly. :D I wanna hug you... IMG_5295.JPG|Ohh yesh! :3 You see at the bottom of the photo, that chain there? You can't drive into the parking lot that way like you used to be able to. And there's two poles in front of him there that used to have flags on it. Someday, I am going to make sure that gets fixed. I am going to make sure he gets used again. He's just... miine. :D IMG_5297.JPG|Awww back in the car again...and you can see reflections in the window inside the car too...my Beautiful Martin again c: IMG_5298.JPG|This is pretty, but still you can see reflections from inside the car haha! :P IMG_5300.JPG|Hello my baby I am going into Price Rite very soon! IMG_5301.JPG|I am almost out of the car and into the Parking Lot nowww!!! :D IMG_5302.JPG|And now I am finished with my shopping trip and I just put the cart back and am walking to the car and had to take your picture again, sitting there looking so stunning! :D IMG_5305.JPG|And now we are leaving onto 8th Ave and there is you, man you're so hot! :DD IMG_5307.JPG|I love you. I just love you soooo much! There you are again through my car window, hehe haha :D Man oh man are you ever sexy to me. :3 And alo there is your fancy street sign, "Martin Court, Martin Tower." :D LOVE! I cannot tell you how I cannot breathe calmly around you, I just...swoon completely I always want more. :) IMG_5332.JPG|My mom had to go to the dentist today...and we could see Martin from the parking lot. :3 IMG_5333.JPG|2nd one I took for no apparent reason? :P XD 8-19-13 mom's dentist...she might have to get a root canal at some point? I thought of Ev immediately XD IMG_5372.JPG|c: My mom works in a building in Bethlehem, and she took me in today 8-21-13, and she took me to the window and I said, *gasp* *smile* "Martin!" and I took a few pictures of the view from the window! My Martin!!! ♥ IMG_5373.JPG|Closer of Martin! I said, "I want this view from my bedroom window when I love to Bethlehem!" (Well that is, if I do not move into him right away) c: How can anyone not love a building that looks this perfect? I mean God he's so cute.. :D ... And now I am reading over what i said... "When I love to Bethlehem?" I meant move! That typo is staying haha :D IMG_5374.JPG|One last picture out the window. Love you Martin!!!!! :D IMG_5375.JPG|Back on the ground again driving...I'm coming my Martin! c: IMG_5379.JPG|Hey Martin, I...I really am coming...my mom decided to turn down 8th Ave.! Best day ever! Going to Price Rite again! :D IMG_5380.JPG|`*waves* *smiles* Hi Martin!!! :D Ahh come on you gotta admit, it's so cute that his name is an ACTUAL persons name! Makes him more real! :D IMG_5381.JPG|Getting closer to him... :3 IMG_5382.JPG|AND FREAKING CLOSER OMG MARTIN! :D Your patterns make me... *falls over* IMG_5383.JPG|And now we're done with our shopping trip! And here's Martin at the stop light! Ooh...OOH my mom has the turn-signal on WE ARE GONNA DRIVE RIGHT PAST MARTIN!!! :D IMG_5388.JPG|Hi Martin I'm right next to you! How are you! W-wait we're driving awaaaaaay..... :l IMG_5389.JPG|Oh nooo now you're behind me! NO come baaaack! IMG_5391.JPG|Come back! IMG_5392.JPG|I SAID COME BACK! D": IMG_5393.JPG|O-okaaay. I cannot complain Martin...I seen you a LOT today. Until next time my sweet skyscraper!!!!! :) ♥♥♥ IMG_5411.JPG|Martin right after I told him on this cloudy day, "Martin...I WILL save you...I don't care what other people say. " And earlier tears were in my eyes and I said to my mom in front of Martin, "I can't see how you could call that building ugly. I can't. I see unique and beauty," IMG_5415.JPG|This is...again...Martin in the perfect spot...while driving! I wish that it was not blurry but COME ON. You have to admit that he looks good in that spot. :) IMG 5529.JPG|This is probably the closest that I can see Martin from my house...I love finding new spots to find him. :] IMG 5287.JPG|Martin and my psychologist building. c: IMG 5947.JPG|You can see him from annnnnywhere... :D IMG 5949.JPG|Coca Cola Baseball Park behind my house...and Martin sticking outttt....hey my striped skyscraper. c: IMG 5944.JPG|PPL! :D Hey! :D IMG_5319.JPG|So big and tall I love it <3 (Also my psychologist building again! And a house that is lucky to be there! lol.) IMG_5376.JPG|Martiiiin! :D Ya tall buildinnng. :D IMG_5414.JPG|Marty you're so tall how are ya over there? :D IMG_5378.JPG|Martin is hiding on you... <3 And if they can see him from thier window/bedroom window from that house, let me live there!!! :D IMG_5614.JPG|From the CVS parking lot again! Same place, just different year! c: <3 IMG_6033.JPG|The parking lot of my psychologist's office one sunny day. Mom: That is one huge ass building over there! Me: SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT AS AN INSULT MARTIN!! <3 IMG 6166.JPG|You look and tell me all the neat things 'bout this photo. ;D IMG_6165.JPG|The parking deck of the hospital where I was born, and you can also see Marty there in our beautiful Skyline! IMG_6167.JPG|Thank you sun! :D IMG_6158.JPG|My Martin how I love you. I'll stop there for the sake of others reading this. I took SO many more pictures but here are just a few, may add more later! <3 Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Happy Pages Category:Pictures Category:Martin